the tale of the lovers that went wrong
by gloriousponds
Summary: The Doctor and his Amelia Pond hiding their love for one another


just a short, simple one short of the beautiful amy/eleven.

* * *

**"And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
The lovers that went wrong."**

_Youth by Daughter_

* * *

He doesn't get Amelia Pond ; the Girl Who Waited. One minute she'll be snogging him senseless against the TARDIS and the next she'll be married with Rory. He tries to ignore the beating of his heart when she'll hold his hand or just even brush her pinky against his for a second, because he can't be in love with his best friend. His _married _best friend. The one who chose Rory over him in a dream that the Dream Lord made for her to choose between the two. Of course he puts on a fake smile and pretends that her choice didn't affect him at all. He just keeps smiling and is happy that she's happy, because that's what you do when you're in love. He isn't supposed to think about her lips on his when he's kissing his wife, who just happens to be her daughter as well. He isn't supposed to get giddy when she chooses him over Rory at times, or when she cuddles with him late night when she isn't able to sleep.

They're in a relationship. A one sided relationship where one loved the other without having the feelings returned. He thinks back to those few days when it was just the two of them alone, traveling in space. He likes Rory, but it just isn't the same as before. Sometimes the Doctor just says there in his bed and thinks that maybe he should have taken her up on her offer. The offer of a relationship that was not so long term. Maybe then he wouldn't catch himself staring at her lips wishing he could kiss them once more. Maybe in another universe he could have the courage to march right up to her and kiss her without a care in the world.

He supposes that she knows nothing about is feelings towards her, and he's fine with it. Then again, he also thinks that she knows and just enjoys stringing him along

Maybe one day, before she leaves him for good, he'll tell her. He'll tell her the tale of a mad man in a box who fell in love with a girl he could never have. A girl who waited fourteen years for him and never stopped believing. The story about a man in a bowtie who longed for a beautiful Scottish redhead that stole both his hearts.

But until then he'll just continue on with a smile on his face, pretending that she's only his best friend. Not a girl he wished was his.

* * *

_Amelia Pond! You're married._ She thinks to herself. _You're married to a man who waited two thousands years for her. _

Of course she loves Rory, but at times she'll catch herself staring at the Doctor, mostly at his lips. Often she'll wish she could grab him by the collar and smash his lips against hers, because that's the only thing in the world she wants so desperately. It shouldn't annoy her that her daughter is married to a man she's dreamed about her whole life, but it does. Maybe this is the universe's way of mocking her, by making her feel stuck between two men she loves so dear. At times she'll watch him kiss Melody, and she'll feel her heart break. Most days were easier then others, she could fall in love with Rory all over again and forget that her heart longed for another.

At night though, when her she can't sleep and her thoughts consume her. Her mind will play tricks on her until she forces herself out of her bed, searching for the one person who bring her comfort. When she does find him, they'll sit together on a couch and watch a movie until she falls asleep. Her head on his lap and his hands playing with her red hair. It's when she remembers those nights that she wishes that she could scream it out to world that she's in love with a raggedy doctor with a silly bowtie.

But until then she'll just accept that they're best friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Maybe on her death bed she'll call for him and tell him that she loved him with all that her human heart could give. She'll tell him that she should have told him sooner, for maybe he might have felt the same way. Then would she be able to die in peace, knowing that weight had been lifted off her shoulders. And he'll be the last thing she'll see before she leaves this world.

Until then she'll just cry softly and dream about the days that could never be between them.

* * *

It's the day that the Doctor decides to take the Ponds to New York. A day that he'll regret for the rest of his life.

"Come along, Pond. Please," He pleads, his hand extended out to her as he hoped that she'll stay with him.

Amelia bits her tongue as she turns around to face her life long friend. A friend that she grew to love. She eyes her daughter before taking a big step towards the Doctor, kissing the corner of his lips. She pulls away before whispering in his ear, her last secret.

"I love you,"

The Doctor stares at her, with disbelief in his eyes as he mouths the same words to her, knowing finally how she felt about him.

"Raggedy man, Goodbye," And with the blink of an eye, she's gone.

Amelia Pond was ripped away from him just as she became his. He can't take it anymore, he lets out all the tears he's been holding in and remembers the way she confessed her love. The way her lips felt on his skin one last time.

The Doctor runs towards the basket of last pages he's ripped out until he finds one titled Afterword. He reads it to himself, before folding the page and stuffing it in his coat pocket. There on that page was the confession of Amelia Pond, who wrote down her last goodbye and the words he needed to hear from her mouth one more time. _  
_

He'll always love her, for she waited for him and will keep waiting until he joins her. Then can they finally be together.

* * *

The End! Review please.


End file.
